An electronic circuit used in an electronics device such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), a printed circuit board (PCB) and a wireless charger is patterned with a circuit on its substrate by the steps of: designing a pattern of circuit; spreading photoresists; aiming; exposing to light; etching; removing photoresist; and detecting. During exposure, the substrate is usually exposed by light from a light source (e.g. arc mercury lamp).
However, in a known manner, when the substrate is exposed to light by the conventional exposure equipment (aligner), it needs the exposing step that sequentially overturns the surfaces of the substrates to expose to light. Hence, the exposing step is so complicated that the time of the process is increased.